The Companions
by MassieMalros
Summary: A typical teen who's trying to survive a life of a witch under all circumstances, living with the unbearable stepmother and stepbrother, and trying to discover love on the same road... What would she do to face the difficulties up ahead? Turn on? Or bail?


[Although you might say that I'm a normal British-accented girl, I'm not. I'm more than that. I'm an under-aged witch, going to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is the place I call home. I'm thirteen, so it's my 3rd Year there. It was Christmas holiday, so I'm at home. I don't want to fully introduce myself yet, so just figure out what I'm being called and you'll probably know my name by then.]

I wonder whenever this madness will ever end, as I stare at the falling snow. I just get more and more anxious as usual...

"Rheena! We're leaving. Say goodbye to granny now." my stepmother, Kate, says to me while honking the horn.

"Granny leaving, see you next year!" I shout as I start grabbing my earphones and iPad and heading downstairs.

I hear a faint goodbye in my granny's room. "Be careful! And don't forget to owl me."

"Yes granny! Goodbye now!" I hurriedly said while closing the door of our house.

I ran towards my car and got in at the backseat, my stepbrother, Jonathan, was sticking out his tongue at me while looking over his shoulder in the front seat. I glared at him. Kate started driving towards the train station.

"I'm first, AGAIN!" he said while doing his "mission accomplished" dance in his seat.

"I swear I'll jinx you if you keep doing that." I said while rummaging through my duffel bag. I got my wand out. 12 inches, maple, fine at dueling and conjuring, with a phoenix feather at the base.

"Rheena Shane, put that away this instant." Kate said.

"Fine." I said while stuffing it in my right fuzzyboot.

I'm dressed like a normal American girl today. I was wearing a dark, sleeveless camouflage shirt, a black mini skirt with leggings, a pair of black fuzzyboots, and a Roxy jacket. My hairstyle was also very American. My hair was naturally black and blue, flowing until my shoulders, with bangs, and tied into a side ponytail. My eyes were as blue as a calm sea. My skin was white, and my skin tone goes along well with my pearly white teeth.

We passed dozens of buildings, thousands of cars, and millions of people. I was utterly bored now. I played with my wand, imagining Jonathan and Kate in a cage, begging for crumbs. I pouted and let the thought fade. I didn't want anything bad happen to them even though they weren't my real family. I was in the Gryffindor House after all. My father was from Gryffindor too, but my mother was a bloody Slytherin. And speaking of Slytherin, I had the talent of speaking Parstletongue. How in the world did they end up together, I don't know. But I'm rather grateful for being born anyway.

We finally arrived -alleluia!- At the train station. I hugged Jonathan and Kate goodbye. They looked rather pleased with me gone. So, I pushed my cart towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10, and went straight through.

I was excited when I finally saw the steam of the Hogwarts Express. I still remember the times me and my father hugged and said goodbye before leaving. I smiled when somebody lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw my bestfriend, Mark, smiling widely.

"I suppose your finding Terrance instead of me?" he said, still smiling.

"Probably..." I said. He pouted.

"Oh." he said, still pouting.

"Kidding! Jeez... Where did Humor go?" I asked.

"It's still on vacation with Anxiety." he answered then we started laughing.

"What's the joke this time?" a new voice entered our conversation. It was my other bestfriend, Terrance.

"His Humor's still on vacation with Anxiety. Come on, can you help me? We'll talk in the compartment." I said while pointing at my trunk. Both guys carried my luggage towards an empty compartment with all their belongings. They sat down and took quick breaths.

"Emily stayed at school right?" Terrance asked.

"She says that her parents couldn't pick her up for the Holidays because of some stuff happening at the Ministry."

"Wonder what that could be." Mark said while looking for his wand.

"Yeah." I said.

We heard the whistle and the train started to move. First slowly, then it began to pick up speed. I was resting my head against the window pane while Terrance and Mark were talking about their Christmas Holidays, what they got for Christmas and the normal stuff about school and exams.

The compartment door opened, revealing a handsome and familiar face. The guy's hair was blond, and his eyes were as blue as the sky. You could mistake us as siblings because of the eyes, but we weren't even related. He stepped in. He was a bit taller than Mark and Terrance who were both 5"6 in height, and I was 5"4.5 in height.

His name was Lucas "Silver blade" Night, but we called him "Slick".

"Hullo there, mind if I join you?" he asked with a sneer on his face.

"Of course we do. What are you doing here Slick?" Mark asked, while crossing his arms.

"I knew I could count on you." he snickered while taking a seat beside me.

"Oh the irony, it's killing me. Come on Lucas, beat it." I said while reaching for my wand.

"I see that you're still fond of putting that wand in your boot, eh?" he asked.

I pointed it at his chest.

"We don't want any trouble do we?" Terrance said, stepping on front of me and Lucas. They, Lucas and Terrance, looked tense and anxious.

I placed it back in my right fuzzyboot. Slick calmed down, and so did Terrance.

"Terrance," Mark started, "why do you like killing all the fun all the time? I mean, I still remember me and Emily having a Duel, and you just suddenly interrupted. I also remember the time when we were supposed to say 'Ridikulus' when you said 'ridiculous teacher' AND the time when we were looking for the Laire at the Gryffindor Tower, and also the time when we already found the Passage when you sarcastically yawned in front of me and Rheena when the whole world was in total Chaos. Don't you remember those times?" he finished while eating a piece of pumpkin pie.

"I'm sorry. It's just because I'm such a perfectionist. I want everything to go my way, not yours or Rheena's or anyone else's." he replied with a low tone.

There was awkward silence after that...

But it was broken when, "Anyway, how was your holidays with the Muggles, Rheena?" Mark asked.

"It was alright I guess. I didn't do much but fly, do homework, sleep and stuff fruitcake in my mouth." I answered.

"You've been pigging out again, eh?" Slick laughed.

_"That's it,"_ I said in my mind, and pointed m wand at Slick's chest. _"Prepare to be amazed. Levi corpus!"_ I shout out the words in my mind, and then Slick was off his feet and into the air, dangling by his right ankle. His wand slipped out of his pocket and fell to the ground, so he didn't have any chance of undoing the spell. We laughed at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"How the bloody hell did you know that spell?" Terrance asked, "It's like, a million years old!"

I giggled, "Well, I am the great-6th granddaughter of The Chosen One, what do you expect? His blood runs in mine, and obviously, his knowledge is jumbled up with mine." They all looked at me. "Just kidding. I've read it from this huge book of spells, and I've wanted to see someone dangling by his or her right ankle, you know, a silly prank of some sort."

We laughed some more, except Slick. He was frowning.

"I swear that I'll get back at you Rheena. I swear it." Slick said to me, still dangling by his right ankle.

The food trolley passed by and we bought mounds of food. My choice was the Chocolate frogs. Terrance bought treacle tarts and Mark bought more pumpkin pie.

You might think that this is going to repeat again and again. I'm arriving at school; introduce more friends, and such. But this is where it gets interesting. You just wait and see.


End file.
